the next life
by Kaine Hetter
Summary: they promised each other they would meet in the next life...but will they remember.AxelXRoxas only a few chapters so as not to drag it out
1. a spark

**Disclaimer**:well i own, nothing not even my soul...sold it on e-bay. so you get the idea.

**summary**: they promised they would meet in the next life...but will they remember.

**notes**: well this is the first chapter in a ...like 3 or 4 chapter fic. this wasnt even supposed to be a chapter, it was like an intro but well who cares, i dont, the people not reading this don't, so it matters not. well i dont think this is AU but its like rebirth...is that a spoiler...i dont think so. um i would like feed back ... but i think you already knew that, you imaginary reader you. begins talking to her-self he he well Axel Roxas forever and a day...but i suppose you knew this too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really do remember me this time."He had hoped he wouldn't remember. "I'm so _flattered_."

As he spoke, the red head willed himself into anger, transforming all the pain Roxas had caused him into a fire that burned wild. "But you're too late!" he spat venomously, rage obvious in his gaze. His motions were almost stiff as he summoned his two chakram.

The battle that followed was fierce. Fury fueled his rash movements; but soon the fire dimmed, and the momentary strength he had gained left him. Number eight of organization XIII had failed. His resentment had been a momentary flash in the pan, and after the light had faded it left nothing but a colorful spot in his vision as a reminder.

"Axel," Roxas said to fill the silence. The mentioned man looked up."Let's meet again...in the next life."

Axel panted, barely having the strength to stand – let alone make sense.He knew there would be no next life for a "Nobody" like him.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," the blond-haired boy smiled. Axel loved that smile, suddenly wishing he could have seen more of it in their brief time together.He sighed. Wisps of darkness began to swirl lightly around him.

"Silly . . ."Tearing his gaze from the boy, he stared at the floor. "Just because you have a next life…"It was to painful to finish his sentence.

Wincing, he crumpled, falling into the darkness that was spreading quickly on the floor, a welcome relief from the hurt of seeing Roxas slip through his fingers yet again.

_Funny . . . Maybe all Nobodies are like that little colorful spot in your vision after you see a spark, fading away after a few painful blinks, _"the flurry of dancing flames" conversed mournfully with himself as he drifted though the darkness.

Somehow, Axel didn't think that a certain "nobody" would ever fade from his memory.


	2. familiar

notes: ok um more crap on paper...and i now have exactly two readers yah! its a new record. um...a little longer this time, and more story, along with intro to the main story. well i hope you all know the direction this is going in so if you dont like two guys havin the love then leave my sight...now. um if any one thinks my internal or external diolouge needs work pease tell me, i want to maintain the original persona's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the great scheme of things lies a familiar universe. Within it, a small world turns.

Radiant Garden had blossomed over the years into a galactic hot spot, bustling with crowds of people. At the center of this web of activity stood a beautiful castle, diligently restored by none other than the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee – not that the people of this world remembered or cared to. There where far more important things to attend to than the past.

It was at the far edge of the city that a young boy stood, in the middle of what used to be known as the Marketplace. His hands shoved rudely in his pockets, the sixteen-year-old looked distantly out at the airfield in which he stood; his gaze not seeing the world in front of him, but seemingly past it, deep into the recesses of his own mind.

_Why am I even here?_

'_Cause I'm bored, _was his instant reply.

_Man , things have got to be pretty bad to come all that way out here for fun._

He sighed internally, scuffing his foot on the ground.

_Well, at least I'm not one of them. _The boy shot a cold glare to the crowd more than twenty feet in front of him. The flock took no notice as they milled about noisily.

But who was he to judge? He was doing the same thing as them: waiting.

Waiting for who? No one knew, but someone was coming. A visitor from another planet, and that alone was enough to draw a crowd in the outer rim of Radiant Garden.

_Whatever, _he answered himself tiredly, scratching the back of his blond head. Cyan eyes searched the horizon for signs of the newcomer.

A blast of hot wind and a thunderous roar forced the boy to take a step back in surprise.

From the evening sky, a Gummi ship began its descent. The blond could feel the engine vibrations deep within his chest.

The engines were cut upon touchdown, and what followed can only be described as deafening silence. Letting go of a sigh he had no idea he was holding, the boy examined the scene before him.

He had never seen a Gummi ship before. It was...absurd, large blocks sticking out at odd angles as though a three-year-old had overseen its construction. The ship was painted in bright purples and reds, adding to the strangeness. A star-shaped cannon graced the underside of the vessel, and in front were thick circular blocks. The fact that the mass of blocks stayed together at all was astonishing in itself.

The bubble shaped cockpit opened with a gasp.

The ship's occupant was immediately bombarded by members of the crowd, obscuring the mystery person from view; at least, if you were standing twenty feet away pretending you didn't care.

_Geez. I'll wait . . . Not like I got anything better to do, anyway._

15 minutes and about a hundred and fifty handshakes later, he saw a brilliant flash of red.

Narrowing his eyes allowed him to see the distinct outline of a skinny man with bright red hair sticking off his head at impossible angles. The man wore a black dress shirt with dark blue jeans – or were they black too? It was hard to tell from this distance.

Squinting in confusion, he stared at the stranger.

_Why?_

_Why is he so…_

… _familiar?_

Realizing he was hunched over, he righted himself.

"Must be the hair," he mumbled in a pitiful attempt to rectify his confused state. "Seen it on TV or somethin' . . ."

Snapping back into reality, he found that the visitor was looking at him.

Jumping slightly at the realization, he turned stiffly, and in a bit of a daze he ran off, escaping the problem altogether. Not running in any particular direction, he found himself back in his own part of town.

Sagging against a pillar, he found he was pathetically out of shape. As he gasped for breath he looked around. It was getting late. The sun was a few inches from the horizon. Eyes half-lidded the blond started for home. He walked forward, pushing the red head from his mind.

A flash of red.

"Huh?"

His eyes, drawn by the vibrant color, twitched towards its direction. Taking a closer look, he recognized who it was.

_That – guy! _he thought frantically.

_Who looks so…_

_No time!_

He darted into the closest building available: the library.

_Well, not my first choice, but . . ._

Noting the crotchety librarian staring at him, he wandered over to a shelf, nonchalantly skimming titles. He was so wrapped up in pretending to look calm that he managed to bump into someone, toppling a display of children's books in the process of backing up.

"Sorry – sorry, I didn't…"

Looking up briefly to convey an apology, his gaze met neon green eyes looking curiously into his blue ones.

"Oh, it's fine. I just...I..."

The blond was staring, again.

"What!" snapped the newcomer.

"Nothing... um, yeah, sorry for bumping into you."

"No biggie, I was just lookin' around. I'm kinda new, ya know."

"Yeah…"

"Well?" he asked expectantly. "Do you have a name, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. And my name is Roxas."

"Hello, Roxas. The name's Axel – A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel laughed lightly through his nose as Roxas took on an offended look at the taller man's bluntness.

"Yeah. Whatever." The blond started for the exit.

"Hey, hey! Roxas, wait!"

_Why is he so familiar . . . ?_


End file.
